The Demon's Pet
by Ganondora
Summary: Kilena serves the great wizard, Ganon, who rules the Underworld. She is his perfect creation that is part of a new scheme to take the Triforce of Wisdom and conquer Hyrule. When Kilena learns that her master has ulterior motives, she needs to decide whether to obey her disobedient emotions, or her master.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The light pouring in from the suddenly open door forced me to squint and grimace. I snarled my expression of distaste for the light caused by the last enchantment placed on me by my master. He was a powerful sorcerer, and I his test subject. I was sensitive to light, which meant his features were perfectly visible in the darkness, including the gleam in his arrogant, red eyes. My impeccable hearing meant the shuffling of his feet down the hall was apparent. The soft click of the key twisting to unlock my cell was sour and as loud as a clap of thunder after a streak of lightning. I missed such experiences as the sun on my face and the wind in my hair.

Damn the curse and my foolish actions that landed me in that filthy dungeon.

"Good evening, my pet," he hissed. My eyes were relieved when the door closed, but he purposefully slammed it to watch me cringe. The bang resonated in my mind. My anger and sorrow made me incapable of words, and so did my current form. "There's no need to speak," he mocked, as if I needed reminding. I growled out of contempt. This treatment continued longer than I felt was deserved. I wondered if he prolonged my punishment out of entertainment. Whenever I experienced anger at him for taking advantage of my unfortunate situation, I remembered it was a result of my thoughtlessness. "The enchantment worked perfectly, and for twice as long as before," he concluded, and snapped his fingers. His perfectly clear features faded, and all I could see was his stocky outline in the pit of darkness that was my dungeon. The sounds of the skittering mice and roaring monsters in other parts of the labyrinth of corridors were deafened. I desperately searched myself for signs of my former body, but I was still hunched on two hind legs, and controlled a long tail. I groaned, defeated.

"There is nothing that can be done without the Triforce of Wisdom," he reminded as if I were a child. I snapped my powerful jaws lined with saber teeth in protest of what I believed to be false efforts. "When I do possess the two, and you have regained your human body, I plan to leave you locked in chains for your insolence!" My master and I had endured the argument time and time again, and my reaction was always the same. I bowed my head solemnly. I longed to grovel for forgiveness, but the iron chains attached to my collar forbid me. "You expect me to believe you will never try to steal the Triforce of Power again? That you regret your actions? Then you fail to comprehend the severity of your crime! You will have your body, but you will never leave this dungeon," he promised with a sneer, and exited my permanent abode.

I yearned to weep as my heart shattered. It was impossible to amend my mistake, but I swore to do everything within my power to win his trust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

His was the first voice I heard. "Kilena."

His was the first face I saw. I will never forget the gleam of those solid red eyes.

"Ah, you're awake," he laughed with satisfaction. "Do you know who I am?" he asked, testing the knowledge he bestowed upon me.

"You are my master," I answered. I could tell who he was because the magic that composed me flowed through his veins and it spill over in a strong aura. "Ganon."

"Good," he cooed with evil excitement. "What is your purpose?"

"To live among the people of Hyrule, to be your eyes and ears, all in an effort to ultimately claim the Triforce of Wisdom and conquer Hyrule."

He cackled wickedly. I was gifted basic understanding of emotions, so I knew this laughter meant some level of happiness. I smiled slightly, glad that my response pleased him. "No one will question a beautiful woman," he added, his voice crawling over me like skittering spiders. He stepped to the side to reveal a mirror.

Staring back at me were big eyes of the purest blue, set in a round face adorned with a full head of brown hair that reached a bare curved waist. I realized the woman in the mirror was me. "Beautiful," I whispered, scanning my body from my toes to my tall ears. I wiggled my fingers and was amazed to watch them respond. I lifted the opposite hand and touched the silky soft skin on my abdomen.

A chill skipped down my spine as my master traced his claw up the length of my back. His long, icy fingers curled around my left shoulder. I felt a sense of terror, but I was embedded with the instinct to naturally trust him. He gripped my shoulder firmly, making me cry out. Ganon's sharp nails broke my skin, and blood dribbled from the holes left behind. I watched with wide, horrified eyes as the line of crimson streaked around my breast, along my waist, and continued down my thigh. His face in the mirror grew sinister with a grin. "Your reception to pain is perfect, and you obviously experience fear. I have truly outdone myself this time." He freed my shoulder entirely and turned his back to me momentarily. I touched the flowing blood. It was warmer than I anticipated, and smoothly rubbed between my fingers. I glanced in the mirror, and noticed Ganon watched my fascination with this red substance coming from my body, but there was something more. The blood I wiped away revealed the wounds were already healed. "And your ability to heal quickly turned out better than anticipated. Here," he said, and held a bundle of fabric toward me. I accepted it graciously with a bow of my head. "It is not appropriate to be without clothing in public," he explained without interest.

I opened the bundle to find it included a dress with under garments. I drew the latter on around my hips, and then pulled the dress down over my head. I removed my long hair from inside so it was free. The fabric was soft, and warm from setting by the fire. The dress was pale yellow, with long sleeves, and a low cut chest. I gazed down to admire the long dress, and the gentle way it hung from my hips. I peered at the mirror and found there was a large bed behind me, a sitting chair in front of the hearth, and Ganon gazing intently at me. Suddenly, he turned to exit the chamber. "Come along, Kilena," he ordered, causing me alarm. I obediently followed directly behind.

My eyes darted around constantly. Keese flitted from the wall to the ceiling, moblins roamed the halls on patrol of intruders, but mostly I lingered on the fire of the torches lining the walls. The walkways ranged from platforms far above rivers of lava, twisted hall ways, and empty stone corridors through the castle. We entered a room with a tall throne elevated on a towering dais with carpeted steps. Between me and the throne was a round glass jar that nearly touched the ceiling. Torches surrounded the jar full of billowing smoke. I watched Ganon raise his arms and a bolt of magic struck the jar. In return, magic fired back and hit the floor, conjuring four skeleton monsters with chest and leg armor. "These stalfos will escort you to the surface. You may experience the world until I send for you to return for further instruction."

My heart quickened and I became short of breath. "Master, how will I know? How will I return? What if I become lost?"

"I will be watching you," he said as a threat. "You are a creature of my own sorcery. I am telepathically connected to you, though that ability will be limited while you are in the over world," he explained. I felt much too young to spread my wings on my own, but I did not dare question his wisdom. Knowing that my master was aware of my thoughts needed to be enough to ease my anxiety. I was more willing to accept my mission with his reassurance. "Take her to the entrance of the overworld in the forest," he commanded, and the skeletal warriors escorted me out of the throne room.

I climbed a long and narrow staircase. I considered how Ganon spoke of my destination, and I felt as though I climbed to the surface from the center of the world. The ceiling opened, like a wide gaping mouth, allowing me to escape the belly of a monster. I guarded my eyes against the sun by raising my arm over my eyes. I stepped on to soft, green grass. The air was rich with a variety of new aromas. White, puffy clouds spotted a light blue sky. To my left and right were tall trees with their crowns filled by new leaves. The path at my feet led across rolling fields, to a majestic castle surrounded by a vast village nestled atop a hill. "Go straight," one stalfos directed, and pointed ahead.

"Is that the castle of Hyrule?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. The four of them turned and descended to the Underworld. The entry closed, swallowing them whole. I was officially on my own, to fend for myself, and survive my first test.

I practiced caution and followed the road. The gates to the bustling town stood wide open with guards posted on either side. I stepped cautiously off the dirt path to the stone. This surface was hot from the sun, so I moved delicately. I quickly became aware that others wore protection over their feet, so I needed to quickly acquire the same. Until then, I absorbed my surroundings. I was overwhelmed by the shouting of merchants working in their businesses, and the gossip of the commoners quickly passing by. A sharp rhythmic bang grabbed my attention. I investigated to learn the sound came from a man hammering red hot metal. From the look of his shop he sold weapons. Next door was a shop full of women working with fabric. I continued on to stands selling fruits and vegetables, stores selling bread and cakes. Excited children ran out of the doors, counting their rupees and eating sweets. I quickly concluded the small gems were what afforded them their treat. Without it, how would I find protection for my bare feet?

I was quite thrilled by the new experiences and my ability to learn. Most of all, I noticed the people smiled and carried kind voices when they greeted me, a complete stranger. I smiled back awkwardly and waved, but I feared my voice might crack and squeak if I talked.

I grew curious of more sounds that alerted me, so I carefully approached them. Men swung hammers, cut logs with a long blade, and moved rocks that looked like debris. "This attack from Ganon left so much damage to repair," a blonde woman whined. The mention of my master's name drew my attention to a woman wearing a long sleeve blouse, pants, and tall boots. I spotted the crown around her head when she turned to face the brunette man that accompanied her. He wore a green tunic and hat, with a belt supporting a sword and pouch. "We are fortunate no one was harmed," she added. I held no doubt this was Zelda, the one who possessed the Triforce of Wisdom, and the other was Link, the hero to defend her.

"The repairs are well underway. Life will be back to normal in no time, princess," Link said optimistically.

I stood incredibly still and watched them exchange words. For moments, the rest of the world disappeared to make those two my only focus.

"Yes, but these attacks have becoming increasingly violent," she exclaimed. "If we do not capture the Triforce of Power soon I fear the kingdom may be destroyed, and people will die."

"I promise, I won't let that happen," Link nobly said. I admired his courage. He must have been a great warrior to continuously defeat my master. I realized I stood still longer than was appropriate when I was bumped into by an apologetic woman. I aided in picking up the split wood she dropped. I accepted her apology and she walked away with the wood stacked in her arms once more. I watched her hurry, but jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, prepared to defend even without the experience of how to fight. "Hey, is everything alright?" I was asked, and realized it was Link addressing me.

I was dumbfounded.

"Did one of these houses belong to you?" he asked me, his brown eyes full of caring and concern.

I was upset, and that expression helped convince him that my story was true. "Yes. I have nothing left after my home was destroyed," I confessed innocently.

"Here, let me help. Use these rupees and buy some food and some boots," he said, and reached into his pouch. I stared in amazement while he placed a few red rupees in my cupped hands.

Zelda appeared at Link's side and said, "And you are welcome in the castle anytime for shelter, until the homes are rebuilt."

"You are much too kind, Princess Zelda, and her hero, Link. Thank you," I expressed with great gratitude, and closed my hands.

Link laughed. "That's what heroes do. Anyway, I couldn't let a beautiful woman like yourself wander around without boots, or starve. I would never forgive myself." His charming words and kind smile displeased me, but I forced a laugh as my appropriate reaction.

Zelda elbowed Link in his ribs, so he grimaced. "What he is trying to say is that you are welcome, and please let us know if there is more we can do," she said with a giggle, and then directed Link away by his shoulders. I pondered over my disgust at Link's compliment, because the same words were flattering in my master's voice.

I remained silent as they disappeared from sight, and watched the glimmer of the sun against the red rupees. My first successful covert mission. I met the enemy, and they believed I was an innocent peasant. They never asked my name, which left me completely anonymous. I felt satisfied, and could not wait to return to Ganon.

After purchasing my new boots, matching dress, and silver necklace, I learned that each red rupee was worth twenty single rupees. It was true that being a beautiful woman made others act generously. When the world began to darken as a result of the sun sinking beyond the horizon, I returned to the forest. As if my direction to leave Hyrule was not my own notion, my master's voice spoke in my mind. "Moblins will escort you to the throne room."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I waited by the base of the tree where I recalled I first entered Hyrule. The song of the night serenaded my weary mind with chirping bugs and hooting birds. Suddenly, those sounds vanished, replaced by crunching. I stood utterly still, even stopped breathing in hopes I might go unnoticed in the darkness. My left arm was snatched first, and then the right, causing me to drop my new dress on a patch of dirt. I could see the faces of men grinning at me with terrible menace. Without prior experience, I could not guess at their intention. A third man approached from directly in front of me. I felt threatened, so I twisted my arms in vain for freedom. I watched his arm rise and the palm of his hand flew toward my face. I clenched my eyes at the hot pain on my cheek. I whimpered as the sting of the smack spread. He snatched the pendant of my necklace and tore it from around my neck. "Leave me alone," I cried in protest. "I carry nothing of value!"

The man, whose muscular outline I saw only by the moonlight, jerked his head. "Tie her up," he ordered. My arms were roughly yanked behind me, and a rope tightly bound around my wrist.

"Stop," I pleaded. "What do you want with me?"

"Since your only possession is this worthless trinket, I will sell you to the highest bidder," he explained arrogantly. I gasped. Was this part of Ganon's test? Was he trying to eliminate me because I failed my first mission? The leader of the bandits grabbed the back of my head when his companions stepped away. He tightened his grip on my hair and forced me to walk in front of him. The tearing of my hair from my skull was agonizing. I cried miserably, just wanting the pain to be over. "Don't worry, I test all of my goods before I sell them," he said with wicked laughter, and the other men joined. "I would hate to sell a woman who failed to perform!" The ground sprung open at the base of the tree. Moblins and stalfos rushed out, focusing their attack on the two closest bandits. Behind them marched my master, with magic swirling between his hands. My assailant drew a knife that he pressed to my throat. I shrieked out of fear. "Hey, pig face, this is my prize! Get out of here before I cut her, so neither of us win."

"You won't live long enough to regret laying your filthy hands on what belongs to me," Ganon shouted, and simultaneously released his deadly magic. Three orbs of red, blue, and green propelled forward. The bandit leader was petrified. The spinning energies collided with him and he was knocked back several feet. With my hair free of his grip I landed on my knees. I leaned over to investigate the result of the magic on his body. His eyes were still and staring, while his jaw was slack. The man who threatened me was dead. "Kilena," my master screamed. I wrestled myself away, scrambled clumsily to my feet, and rushed home through the wide open mouth to the Underworld. I only stopped when I reached the throne, and fell to my knees to catch my breath. Panting turned to sobbing as I realized I was just rescued from a terrible fate. Apparently, being a beautiful woman was a blessing and a curse.

Ganon appeared directly in front of me, his arms over his chest, obviously cross. This was the first I realized he possessed the ability to travel anywhere in the blink of an eye, and it startled me. I felt no threat. I was only grateful. I stared up at him from my knees and apologized. "Thank you, master, for saving my life. I am sorry you were forced to come to my rescue."

"You are fortunate that you are still useful to me, so that I must protect you, or he would have had his way with you," he sneered. "As it is, I could not stand by idly and allow someone else to defile my creation." At the finish of his words, he opened one hand out to me. There was a spark, and my wrists were free. "Rise," he ordered.

I quickly obeyed and wiped away the tears on my cheeks. "I am sincerely grateful, master."

"You met Zelda and her hero today," he stated, rather than asked, moving on. "You experienced the kindness in the world, and the evil, other than myself of course. What impression has today's events left on you?" he wondered.

I did not hesitate to freely speak my thoughts. "Link and Zelda's trusting nature could be a weakness, especially since they were so willing to aid me without asking my name, or realizing I am their enemy. The people of Hyrule are warm and welcoming. I can see why they fear you. On the other hand, there are obvious reasons that people cannot be trusted. The people who might accept me are my enemy, and everyone else might want to hurt me, or worse. Master, you are the only one I can trust," I reasoned, as if the thought was an epiphany.

"Exactly, my pet."

This ignited a strange sensation that surged from my chest, through my body, and ended at my fingertips. My life was in Ganon's hands, and there was no better place. I needed to do everything, even the impossible, to see his ambitions achieved. "I swear my undying devotion to you, master. My will is yours to command."

He chuckled and I felt a sense of accomplishment. "Then your day was successful, and tomorrow my plan goes into action," he explained. "Tomorrow you will continued to attract Link's attention, until you can take him away from the castle and slip him a potion that will put him to sleep. We will capture him, and force Zelda to forfeit the Triforce of Wisdom, to marry me, or her precious hero will die."

My sensation of admiration dissolved. "You want to marry Zelda?" I blurted out before I thought. My heart raced in my chest, but I could not explain the emotion causing this dramatic reaction. "Why?"

"With her as my bride, I will be the undisputed King of Hyrule," he explained impatiently.

"You taught me that the powers of the Triforce are more than enough to make you king. You'll be so powerful! The people of Hyrule will be forced to bow to you and accept you as their true leader," I said persuasively, and attempted to avoid sounding disparaged.

The anger in his eyes made it apparent I failed to control my tone. He snarled, and I flinched. I closed my eyes and tensed, prepared for his punishment. I expected to be hit, as the bandit did a few minutes prior, but this was worse. Ganon snatched my arm and squeezed. His hand twisted, and, as if he controlled my bones, I felt my arm would break at his might. The pain was intense, and I crumbled to me knees with tears falling freely from my eyes. I begged, "Please, master! Don't break my arm. Please stop hurting me!" He swung his leg with no restraint into my torso. My breath escaped me, and I coughed violently to reclaim fresh air. His grip loosened to my relief, but he held my wrist as if to prevent me from fleeing. I grabbed his free hand hanging at his side, and pressed his fingers to my face. "I'm so sorry, master. I did not mean to insult you," I forced out between deep, sobbing breaths.

"Further insolence, and failure to hold your tongue, will result in a fate worse than death when I'm done with you! A fate that would make being slave a welcome alternative," he screamed.

I trembled, still grasping his hand as if it might provide strength or condolence. "Yes, master," I whimpered. "I understand."

"I don't think you deserve the room I prepared for you," he added, and successfully filled my soul with guilt. I refused to peer up at his ugly scowl. I was ashamed of my behavior. He pulled on my wrist so that I moved to my feet. "In the future, you will not question my intentions," he advised darkly.

"I swear," I answered, and glanced warily at him.

"Good. This way," he ordered, and I followed.

The chambered was furnished with a large bed with deep blue satin sheets, a round sitting table, and a wooden chair. A low fire kindled in the small hearth, with smoke rising through a chimney. I curled under the sheets, reflecting on my day. One question lingered in my mind. Why marry Zelda? This quandary defied all I understood as logical. Did I lack the experience to know the truth? To comprehend? My limited knowledge did tell me that whoever controlled both Triforces would rule the kingdom forever. Ganon could become the most powerful sorcerer and conquer Hyrule. Did he truly desire Zelda? Did he care for her? Did he long to force her to watch her kingdom crumble? These thoughts plagued my mind, as well as the question of why it bothered me so deeply in the first place. His decision was no business of mine, yet my first impulse was to question his judgment and to dare talk him out of marriage to Zelda. Was there something wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I approached the drawbridge crossing the moat to Hyrule Castle. The best course of action was to accept Link and Zelda's offer of shelter in the castle to more easily woo this hero.

The castle of Hyrule was majestic, with tall towers that touched the clouds. I stared in wonder at the flags dancing in the wind. I calmly strolled over the drawbridge to a beautiful garden. Walls of flowers lined the courtyards, and trimmed trees were placed in carefully selected locations. Stone paths connected the main castle to the outer wings, and I intently watched the servants rushing about the castle to complete their tasks. "Hey!"

I jumped, stolen from my wonder, and searched for the person who addressed me. I found him sitting on the edge of a round base to a fountain that magically spewed water from a crystal spout. He paused sharpening his sword to look up at me.

"You're the girl from the market yesterday. I'm glad to see you made out well," he said warmly. "What's your name?"

"Kilena. I came here to find you so I could personally thank you for your generosity yesterday," I expressed, and bowed at my waist. I felt disgusted to show respect to this hero, but I needed him to be convinced I was innocent.

He chuckled with a friendly grin. "It was nothing," he said modestly. The scrape of the sharpening stone against the steal of his sword split my mind.

"That is a nice blade you have," I complimented.

"Thank you. It has always been at my side, and saved me and Hyrule more times than I can count," he explained.

That was the sword Ganon told me about then, with the power to destroy creatures made by his evil magic, including me. "Hyrule is fortunate then, for that sword, and to have such a courageous hero to wield it," I praised with a smile. The words churned my stomach.

"The people of Hyrule deserve to be happy, and I'm proud to defend them from Ganon's tyranny," Link replied with strong determination.

"I'm certainly lucky to have met you. Oh, were you about to go fishing?" I asked, noticing the pole resting against the side of the fountain.

"Yep," he answered, and then sheathed his sword. "It's my favorite way to relax after an adventure, and it's been busy lately."

"Perhaps I can repay your heroic deeds and kindness by keeping you company?" I offered, jumping on the opportunity. I leaned over and picked up the braided basket beside his feet.

He smiled brightly. "Thank you! I'd enjoy that."

Along the way to what he called his favorite fishing hole, I asked Link to tell me all about his adventures. We meandered toward a mountain range in the east. As we drew closer, a flowing waterway sparkled against the light of the sun. It gushed from a waterfall that tumbled over a cliff of the mountain, and then rolled down a stream into a creek at the mountain's base. I marveled at the divine sight. I only dedicated partial attention to Link's stories and did my best to keep engaged and talking. I still needed to devise the best method to make Link drink the potion Ganon entrusted to me.

Link stopped at the edge of a smooth running creek with water as clear as glass, and sat on a nearby log. He continued to rattle on about the time he saved Zelda, who was being controlled by an enchanted pendant. He explained that she nearly married Ganon! I was alarmed to learn that he attempted this scheme in the past, with what sounded like devastating results. Why was this so important? Was it disloyal to feel the idea was the path to insanity? Why did the thought crawl under my skin? The thought of that princess at his side made my chest tighten and my stomach cramp. I denied it before, but I yearned for his attention. Maybe I was not eager to marry him, but I was faithful.

Was this jealousy?

If I could successfully execute Link's capture, would that prove I was better than Zelda? A silence settled between the hero and I, while I watched the intricate way he baited the hook with food from the basket. He tossed the line into the stream, and I wondered, "Was Ganon always this way?"

Link turned to me for a moment when he began to answer. "I once asked Zelda the same question," he responded, then focused on the fish stalking the bait. "She told me Ganon was a man, and a great king that wanted the best for his people. His greed for the Triforce corrupted him, so once he got it he was transformed."

I sat with my elbows on my thighs, and my hands clasped together above my knees. "That sounds terrible," I whispered. "If only there was a way to change him."

"You are a kind person to wish that for someone as evil as Ganon. Zelda and I wanted the same once, but people have nearly died because of him. He can never be forgiven," he said with melancholy.

"How is it possible to defeat him?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"That's the problem. The only way is to combine the power of the Triforce," he explained, while yanking on the fishing rod. The hook was empty, so he tossed the line back in the water. "If we can get the Triforce of Power, we can protect Hyrule and defeat Ganon. But, if he gets the Triforce of Wisdom, he will conquer Hyrule, if he doesn't destroy it first."

Another piece of the puzzle fell in place. Ganon would kill the King of Hyrule, but his goal to marry Zelda, even if it was by force, was to become king. Simply possessing the Triforce did not crown him. If she utterly refused, would he hesitate to kill her and take Hyrule by force? I was willing to bet he preferred to keep her alive. A lump formed in my throat. I looked away from Link. I was in no position to feel such sadness, to know my master would choose someone over me, that I would one day see him bestow his affection on another woman. Once he owned Zelda, and his power achieved, what would happen to me? Was I disposable?

I glanced inside Link's basket, curious to know what snacks a hero brought with him on a fishing trip. There were pieces of bread, and one of those little cakes I saw in the store that the children were excited to eat. I was not as inconspicuous as I believed. "If you're hungry, go ahead and eat something," he offered, without a thought.

I took advantage of his generosity and reached in the basket. I ripped a fluffy treat in half, and nibbled off one end of it with a content smile. The texture of the cream icing was smooth, and the flaky dough melted in my mouth. I swore I would never taste anything more delicious. To offset my selfish act, I lifted a glass bottle from the basket and said, "Allow me to fetch you a drink of water." I never gave him the opportunity to refuse. I pushed the last bite of sweet desert in my mouth and moved swiftly toward the stream. I dipped the jar into the water, simultaneously slipping out a small glass tube from inside my dress sleeve. I hastily popped open the cork and added the contents to Link's drink. With the vial empty, I concealed it inside my sleeve again, held in place by a sheer cloth tied to my arm. I returned to the log and handed the bottle to Link when I sat. I was disappointed when he waited to drink. "I'm surprised you aren't married," he suddenly exclaimed.

I knew the warmth spreading up my neck through my cheeks was a blush. I was embarrassed. "That is bold of you to ask," I stated, feeling awkward. "My heart has been broken a few times," I lied with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Link said with sympathy. He turned those big brown eyes at me and smiled. "Mine too. Zelda always gets mad and rejects me, just when I think she might actually like me."

My eyes widened. "Really? She is foolish to turn away a gentleman like you," I said, trying for sincerity. His eyes locked on mine. No matter how I tried to look away I failed. I thought I was under a spell. There was a longing in his eyes that left me uncomfortable. I pushed some loose hair behind my ear. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I've just never seen anyone with such amazing eyes before," he complimented.

I feared the direction we headed. Before I could say anything to stop him, Link leaned forward and our lips met! What was I to do? Why was he doing this? I tried to act natural. Just as I found the courage to return the expression of affection, he pulled away. In the brief silence that followed, he drank from the bottle.

Finally!

"I'm sorry." he said, licking the water from his lips.

"You have no need to be," I forced myself to say. "I have never been kissed before, let alone by a handsome man." I was overcome by the urge to scrape my tongue.

"Oh. That explains why… Why am I so tired?" he asked with a yawn. "Must be all this afternoon sun."

I sat patiently, quietly, and watched him fall on his back behind the log. I ripped his sword out of its sheath to unarm him as Ganon instructed. I clasped the hilt with both hands with the tip touching the ground. I watched Link's fishing pole being swept away by the current of the creek, and it was out of view when Ganon's minions arrived. I handed over the sword to a stalfos, and then hurried to complete the rest of my mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Princess Zelda!"

My voice echoed between the walls of the gardens of Hyrule Castle. The outburst caused a guard to rush to my side. "What has happened?" he asked, and held his arm out to offer support. I breathed heavily, which was no act since I ran from Link's fishing spot. I clutched the guard's arm and leaned forward to remove some strain from my burning legs. By the time I breathed well enough to speak, Zelda exited the castle through a door across the path and walked straight toward me. "It's Link!"

Her expression filled with fright. She marched up to me and rested her hands on my shoulders. "What happened? You must tell me." Although she spoke directly, her voice was kind and concerned.

"I'm so sorry, princess," I cried. "Moblins, stalfos, so many of them attacked us all at once. We were overwhelmed. Link was captured!"

Zelda stepped back to stomp her foot. She released an unexpected sound that was between a growl and a scream. "That is it," she yelled. "I will take the Triforce of Wisdom and defeat Ganon once and for all!"

"Please, let me go with you," I pleaded. "This is my fault."

"No," she said firmly. "You have done plenty by rushing here to tell me of this incident. You suffered enough with losing your home. I cannot allow you to come to further harm."

I respected her request, and acknowledged her with a nod. She departed the courtyard and returned to the castle. When she was out of sight, I turned around to go home.

I was greeted with a warm welcome upon my arrival. "Excellent work, my pet," Ganon praised, and stood from his throne when I entered the chamber.

I bowed respectfully to one knee in front of the last step of the dais. "Thank you, master. I am thrilled that I have pleased you," I said somberly.

He cackled. "As a reward, you may have the honor of watching Zelda surrender to me," he said, and gestured an open hand to the small area beside his throne.

I swallowed nervously, and ascended the steps steadily. "She plans to bring the Triforce of Wisdom here to defeat you," I informed.

"Exactly as I predicted," he said, his gaze on me.

I stood on the section of floor he indicated, and turned around to face the room. "I should have known you already expected that strategy," I realized, and folded my hands in front of me. Ganon rested in his throne. For that moment everything in the world was exactly as it was meant to be.

As time marched on, my anxiety became unbearable. Ganon watched in a clear crystal floating just in front of us as Zelda wandered through the Underworld to find Link. I bit my tongue several times before I uttered anything foolish. I feared the penalty if I failed to control my reactions to the upcoming events.

Zelda barged into the throne room from a door on my right. The shimmering, green Triforce of Wisdom hovered over her right shoulder. Fear petrified me when I realized she was prepared to attack with magic. "Ganon! What have you done with Link?" she shouted, but it was followed with a gasp. Her forest green eyes were transfixed on me. "You? You were working for Ganon the whole time? Oh, that Link!" She was obviously frustrated that her hero was so easily seduced.

"Yes. Kilena is under my command, and was instrumental in capturing Link," he explained deviously. "Now, what will you do?" he asked as a challenge.

I watched Zelda's eyes glance at the Triforce of Power, which was comfortably supported on a pedestal between the throne and the jar where Ganon's minions were born from. The princess was wise enough to second guess such a reckless notion. "Give me Link, or I destroy your castle to find him," she declared with determination.

Ganon scoffed, and descended the steps. "I offer you an alternative, princess. Your precious hero lives if you hand over the Triforce of Wisdom and become my queen, to rule Hyrule together."

"Never!"

I was not surprised that she rejected him. I saw Zelda was completely repulsed by my master, as I was disgusted by Link. Who was a bigger fool? The beast that chased a beautiful woman with no hope of acceptance, or the woman who refused the affection of a powerful sorcerer?

"I would never give you the tools to terrorize Hyrule!"

Ganon laughed, but it was cruel and void of amusement. "You have no choice," he said darkly. "Link dies if you do not accept my offer. You can choose to give me the Triforce of Wisdom and take your hero, but your kingdom will eventually kneel to me. A union between us saves the people of Hyrule, and still gives Link a life, albeit filled with false hope that he might rescue you."

My decision to rebel was made that instant. Ganon knew he did not need Zelda's hand to conquer Hyrule, he only wanted his way with her. I knew it by his tenacity, and the way he convinced her that all other options were ridiculous to consider. He created me, toyed with my emotions. It was obvious I was just a tool. I needed to make him see that we could dominate Hyrule without Zelda, and it would be better that way.

His words obviously sparked a sober thought in her mind. I watched her original determination falter. I was not about to let her submit.

I dashed down the stairs, drawing the attention of Ganon and Zelda. I reached the shining red Triforce, and tore it away from the pedestal. The relic was heavier than I anticipated but I held on with a firm grip. "Kilena," my master screamed. "What is the meaning of this treachery?"

"I won't let you do it, master. Just kill her. Kill Zelda and be rid of her!" I begged.

"What?" Zelda yelled.

"If you do not put the Triforce back, I will terminate your existence," Ganon shouted and stepped toward me. I believe he was truly afraid for the damage I could have caused.

I was scared down to my bones. Defying him went against all I knew as right. "No!"

"Kilena, bring the Triforce to me," Zelda coaxed kindly.

"Did you ignore what I just said? I want you to die!" I screamed with such rage my throat burned. "You who have stood in Ganon's way of victory, stolen his affection, I hate you!" I hefted the Triforce of Power above my head, and then smashed it on the stone floor with all my might to try and break the device. I was engulfed by a blinding light. That was the last I remember being a beautiful woman.

The following events played out in a blur of motion. I lay on my side, but my senses were jumbled. Footsteps scuffled near me. Ganon roared. Zelda shrieked. They must have battled briefly. Silence fell on the throne room. I opened my eyes and found the blurry outline of the Triforce of Power. Before I could reach out, Ganon scooped it up and placed it back on the pedestal.

The pain that followed was immense. His magic attacked me relentlessly, even as I begged for mercy. My screeches were haunting, and they resonated in my own mind. It was during this onslaught, as he released his rage upon me, that I realized my body was changed. My muscles were not the same, my face, or my hands. I was covered in scales. I was transformed into a terrible lizard beast.

"You insolent wench!"

I cringed at his words, which stung worse than any of his attacks. I lay on the ground in complete surrender. I did not dare to fight back, or run.

"You are useless to me now!"

I felt the urge to weep, but I was apparently incapable.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" he shouted. Ganon snatched my wrist, and in the blink of an eye I was shrouded in darkness. A shackle was snapped around my long neck. I did my best to stand, but I struggled to learn the balance with my new tail. His magic pressed on me again, shoving me against the wall directly behind me. I cried out, but it was not in a woman's voice, instead it sounded like the wail of an animal. "You will rot in this dungeon, Kilena! _You ruined everything_!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

I came to the conclusion that weeks passed since my transformation. Link remained a prisoner, and under the effects of the potion. Zelda attempted and failed to save him occasionally. Ganon bided his time, while I spent mine pondering my self-loathing. I was entirely aware of my action as I committed the crime of betraying my master. It was the ignored motive that frustrated me. How could he be so oblivious? Ganon claimed he could sense my thoughts, but he turned a blind eye to my emotions. I was a means to an end.

Hours after Ganon released his enchantment that enhanced my hearing and vision, I was startled by a shout in the hall outside my dungeon. There was only the faintest glow of a fire bleeding in the bars in the center of the door. I was confused until the voice drew nearer, and then I recognized its owner. Much to my dismay, Zelda was in the corridor. A battle ensued based on the additional grunts of Ganon's monsters.

I needed to escape. My only chain was a collar, and my leash attached to a stone wall. My options for escape were few. I spent much time over the weeks gnawing on the chain, but to no avail. I wrapped my claws around the chain and yanked in hopes I could rip the end out of the wall.

Another shout, this time in a man's voice. "Zelda, what is going on?"

Link! The Triforce of Wisdom must have awakened him.

"You've been asleep and imprisoned by Ganon. We must find your sword, and then we'll decide if we try to get the Triforce of Power," she answered, her voice strained.

"You have escaped my clutches long enough, princess! If you will not accept my offer then it is a shame Link will have to die," Ganon shouted, not at all remorseful.

I roared viciously as a reminder that I was willing to fight. My pleas were ignored. I could only imagine the fierce battle by the violent sounds outside my dungeon. I could discern the magical attacks, but not always to whom they belonged. I valiantly tugged at my chain, but it did not budge. Ganon shouted a cry of agony, to which I responded with a desperate growl. It was my attempt to yell for him, but no words were possible. _Please let him be all right_ , I thought.

"Link, keep Ganon distracted," Zelda yelled.

A horde of monsters appeared. I heard their battle cries and all of their sprinting footsteps from one end of the hall to the other. Suddenly, my cell door opened, and Ganon approached me. He was wounded. It was odd to smell his blood, moreso to find it warm and comforting. I was relieved to know he was safe, but outraged he was wounded. "This is your only chance to earn my trust, Kilena," he warned. "Kill Link!"

 _I promise_. I felt it in my bones that it was possible, that I could accomplish this fear. I preferred to take Zelda out of the picture, but I chose to obey my master first. Ganon touched my chain and the collar popped open. I was free, and ready to use my form to aid him. I would prove that I still served a purpose. I rushed out of the dungeon and glared against the light until I adjusted. I roared with my head tilted to announce my presence. My legs were powerful, and my tail was heavy and strong. I used this to my advantage when I focused my eyes on Link and darted toward him. His attention was drawn from the skeleton knight he fought. I lunged into the air and landed on top of him with my long, curved claws digging into his flesh. "Link," Zelda shrieked. She swung at me with a sword left behind by a moblin. Before it made contact, I whacked the princess across the hall with my thick tail. My eyes were still transfixed on Link as he grimaced and seethed at the agony of my talons tearing into him as I tensed my feet. There was so much I wanted to say to him, for him to know how I felt, but I settled for a swift death.

"Kilena," Zelda yelled. "No, don't!" She clambered to her feet and nocked an arrow.

The energy she imbued in the arrow consumed me when it pierced my hide. I screeched a terrible sound that almost deafened me. Instead of loosening my grip, my hold on Link tightened. He screamed, crying for an escape. I interrupted his words when I clenched my powerful jaws around his neck and crushed his esophagus. My mouth filled with his thick, sour blood and I ripped his throat to shreds with my razor sharp teeth. Zelda's horrified scream filled the corridor, and Ganon's wicked laughter joined. A second arrow pierced me, forcing a second shriek from my lungs. As I stepped back from Link's corpse, I clumsily yanked out the arrows in my side to take advantage of my healing ability. Zelda was poised with another arrow prepared to fly, but I did not attack her.

The tip of the arrow redirected from me to Ganon. I twisted my head to look at him. The dancing flames from the scattered torches shined on the silver arrow that already pierced him. Zelda planned to imbed another in his chest. "Don't move, Kilena, or this arrow will be the end of Ganon," she threatened.

I immediately recognized Zelda's sincerity and froze. With my master's life at risk I dared not move. I noticed the few monsters still living, around me in the hall, gawked at me. My ferocious attack on Link must have terrified them. I snarled at Zelda to send the message that I would slaughter her if Ganon came to more harm.

"You will be prosecuted for what you did to Link, and may the goddesses have mercy on your soul," she said confidently. "And you, Ganon, you need no judge for your heinous crimes. For the pain and suffering your greed for power has caused, the only penalty is death!"

"You do not possess the strength to kill me, girl," he hissed arrogantly. "With the hero out of the way there is no one left who can save your precious Hyrule!" Zelda fired, goaded by Ganon's taunt. His animalistic cry filled the air. I lunged forward to tear Zelda's heart out and present it to my master, but I was thwarted by the Triforce of Wisdom. Zelda commanded it to block me, like a barrier. A burst of energy forced me to the ground. A green aura surrounded me, and I began to change. I trembled, sometimes so violently I was wrought by seizures where my movements were completely out of my control. The strong aroma of Ganon's flowing blood enraged me. I fought through the pain of my changing muscles, longing to rip Zelda apart limb by limb. My sense of smell faded, and soon I was covered with pale skin instead of scales. Five fingers sprouted from my hands, instead of claws. My legs and back straightened, despite the protest of my bones. Tears flowed over my cheeks for the first time in a while to express my immense suffering. I was human again, but not powerless. I snatched up the nearest sword dropped by one of the defeated monsters. Zelda marched toward Ganon with a silver arrow aimed, with the bow string back as far as it could go. I rushed at her with my sword held high. Zelda spun to me and twisted her bow to block the blade crashing down for her skull. She lifted her leg and slammed her boot into my abdomen. I doubled over with my arms wrapped over my torso.

Zelda lifted her bow to aim at my head, but an orb of magic collided with her. The attack came from Ganon. I spared a moment while recuperating to glance and discern his condition. His robe was stained down the front, and the energy exerted to protect me brought him to a knee. There was more than defeat in those glaring, red eyes. There was betrayal and hate. I no longer cared what his wishes were. Zelda tried to kill him and I would not tolerate her existence any longer. I used all the strength in one leg to jerk forward and thrust the sword still clutched in my hand through Zelda's torso. She tried to scream, but the pain stole her breath. After rising to both feet, I pressed the blade entirely through to the hilt, and then shoved her to the floor where her body landed with a thud. I hurried to Ganon and knelt directly in front of him. I tried to control my breathing from the adrenaline, at the same time watching him remove the arrows from his chest. The sticky, wet sound of tearing muscle sickened me and broke my heart equally. I placed my hands on his shoulders and prayed that my meager gesture of condolence might ease his pain. "I will heal," he advised, with a guttural sigh. I was thankful. He dropped the first arrow to floor, which clanged sourly. I watched it settle, and that was when I realized I was naked. I was not afraid. I was not ashamed. I was his creation, and I hoped he could finally understand how important that was to me.

I saw the silver arrowhead protrude through my chest before the pain registered. I labored to breathe, feeling panicked. Unbearable pain washed over me, and I tightened my hands around my master's shoulders. "Ganon," I whispered.

"Kilena!" he yelled in shock, and ripped the second arrow out of his body.

I gagged, wanting to vomit from the blood spilling internally wherever it could fill. My voice trembled. "I'm sorry. I don't want to die." My grasp on his shoulders weakened. All strength escaped my limbs and I fell to the side. He caught me effortlessly, and held me to his body with my head perfectly cradled in his arm. I touched his face with my fingertips, feeling his smooth tusks, the wrinkles along his snout, and his cheeks, just before I lost all feeling.

"Rest easy, my pet," he said.

Darkness swallowed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

I jolted upright, my heart pounding in my chest, which rose and fell with deep breaths. I searched the room frantically. My panic subsided when I realized I was alone, but that did not mean I was out of danger. The hearth directly in front of me was empty. My eyes fell on the white blanket that rested on top of me. I placed an open hand on my chest, and then gasped. "Oh no. Where am I?" I asked the warm breeze flowing in the wide open window. The shouts of voices permeated the room. I threw back the cover and twisted my legs to place my bare feet on the stone floor. My boots were directly beside the bed. I slipped them on and stood. In the last memory I recalled I was unclothed. I wondered how I came to wear the ruby red dress with long sleeves. I was only vaguely accustomed to Ganon's Underworld castle, but wherever I awoke was entirely unfamiliar. I was alone. I was frightened. Only one thought consumed me. Where was Ganon? Was he safe? Did he survive?

Worry ate at my stomach and prompted me to move. I hurried down several corridors, and descended a curved staircase. I stepped out onto a balcony and turned my eyes to the clear blue sky. The golden sun fell across my face as I gazed down at the fountain, with a crystal spout, surrounded by white roses. I needed no additional evidence to know my location. I was at Hyrule Castle. I plummeted into despair. How could I ever forgive myself?

"Hello, my pet." The voice enveloped me, welcoming like the heat of fire on a bitter cold night.

Combined excitement and relief burst forth from the knot that tightened my chest. "Master!" I smiled. Happiness was such an incredible sensation. I submitted to this sporadic emotion. When I spun I immediately threw my arms around him. There was such force behind my embrace that he stumbled back, but supported my weight. I realized my inappropriate reaction and stepped back. He stood with his shoulders back arrogantly, his eyes stern, and crossed his arms. His demeanor reminded me that I was owed a punishment, and my smile vanished. That did not prevent me from explaining myself. "I apologize. I am just glad to see you well."

"Is something troubling you, Kilena?" he inquired, his voice dark and intimidating.

"Yes," I admitted, my only desire to be honest. "I severely disobeyed you again. You ordered me to kill Link. Despite it being against your wishes, I attempted to kill Zelda."

"That was daring of you," he advised smugly. I dared not question why he was not furious with me. "Why did you?"

I turned my eyes away from him and intently stared at the uneven stone that comprised the balcony floor. His hand firmly gripped my lower jaw and forced my head back to him. My eyes locked with his as if I were under his complete control. "I only did what I felt was right," I explained defensively. "It made me angry to see you in pain, master, and to know it was she who caused it. I was compelled to protect you."

Ganon freed me by sliding his fingers over my chin. "After you fell unconscious I attacked Zelda, but her death was only a matter of time. The wound you delivered was fatal. I watched the fight in her eyes fade to regret, to know she failed to protect her kingdom. It was truly satisfying." There was a pause as he judged my reaction. "This delights you," he pointed out. I fought my expression, but he must have sensed how desperate I was to know his thoughts as he watched her die. It was not my place to ask. "With Link and Zelda finally dead at me feet, there was only one course of action. I captured the Triforce of Wisdom, united it with the Triforce of Power, and with them combined my skill as a sorcerer increased tremendously. As the most powerful and ruthless wizard in all of Hyrule, I led an attack against the kingdom and killed the King of Hyrule for all to see. I became the new undisputed king."

"I am glad to hear that, master," I responded, and then waited for him to continue. I longed to hear all that lingered on his mind.

"How strange this connection is. That the creation would grow to idolize her creator," he said, almost curious. "I can sense your admiration and desire to serve. Your instinct to defend me should not come as surprise, but the strong emotions you harbor were an unintended side effect. There is no wonder why you became so distraught when you learned that a union with Zelda was my first priority for conquering Hyrule."

I was silent while I interpreted and comprehended his meaning. I recalled the emotion I endured when he tried to force her hand in the decision. I carefully stepped back, and then humbly kneeled before him with my hands on my knees. "I was jealous," I confessed. "I saw no reason to keep her alive. The thought of her at your side, stealing all your affection from me when she did nothing to deserve it, made me angry. To spite you, I did something terrible, which is impossible to forgive. I lost my right to call you master," I admitted sadly. My heart shattered and shards of it tumbled out of my eyes.

Ganon chuckled. This reaction was the opposite of what I expected. "Hundreds of minions have sacrificed their life for my cause, but none ever as selflessly or willingly as you. I am quite fond of you, my pet. Contrary to what you have convinced yourself to believe, you have more than earned my trust. You repented for your mistakes. You will serve me for as long as I see fit."

I tilted my head up to gaze hopefully upon his demonic face. "Oh, master," I breathed in excitement. "It is an honor!"

He reached forward an open hand to me that was level with my eyes. I was confused at this gesture, but an impulse forced me to accept his hand. I timidly slid my fingers across his palm until I closed my hand around his. A spark traveled up my arm from my fingertips, and forced my heart to quicken. He offered his strength that helped me to rise. Our hands remained clasped once I was on my feet, and he led me through the corridor. "You will be properly equipped with a weapon of my choosing, and you will train to be a warrior. With your level of dedication the task should be simple."

"I promise. I will not disappoint you," I said with determination. "I feared I would never be fit to serve you again, master. I was convinced I would be imprisoned forever," I admitted.

"Do not _mistake_ this gift as a sign of weakness," he warned, squeezing my hand roughly for a moment. "I trust that your fits of jealousy have ended since you eliminated the threat," he said. I felt provoked by his tone that mocked me.

"I swear," I answered without hesitation, only smiling. "I pray that her death has not spoiled your plans."

"My victory was the only possible outcome of this war for control of Hyrule. How that victory was obtained was a path shrouded in mystery, until I created you," he explained, being mysterious. Our journey ended, after passing through several locked doors, in a room near the top of the central tower. Resting side by side on a stone pedestal in the center of the chamber was the Triforce of Power and Triforce of Wisdom. It was then that he regrettably released my hand. "For that reason, it is only fitting that you are given the responsibility of protecting the Triforce from anyone who is stupid enough to believe they can control this power."

The radiant glow of the red and green Triforce left me mesmerized. I was in awe of the power flowing between them and throughout the room. "Thank you, Ganon, my master," I said confidently. "I will slay any who make such a foolish attempt. I will continue to protect you with my life. It is the least I can do for you, the one who created me and gave me purpose."

That was just the beginning. Being the demon's pet was full of more adventure and excitement than I ever dreamed.


End file.
